


radio is a living art (try to get the words right) [Podfic]

by maybeapples



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeapples/pseuds/maybeapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whisper a dangerous secret to someone you care about. Now they have the power to destroy you, but they won’t. This is what love is.” -- Welcome To Night Vale</p>
            </blockquote>





	radio is a living art (try to get the words right) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [radio is a living art (try to get the words right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879748) by [byzantienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzantienne/pseuds/byzantienne). 



> I have been recently consumed by the Night Vale fandom, and upon listening to many of the awesome podfics, decided to try my hand at it. Then, when I read this fic, I just had to. It's not as easy as it seemed, but I had a lot of fun. And with that, I bring you:

Title: radio is a living art (try to get the words right)

Author: byzantienne

Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale

Pairing: Cecil/Carlos

Length: 18:01

Size: 25 MB

Rating: Teen & Up Audiences

Music (in order): The Ballad of The Fielder and Mundt, who is the vehicular, Eliezer's Waltz, The Sleeper, and Hvar by Disparition

 

Download/Listen to mp3: **http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w5ljyesxfpejf38/radio%20is%20a%20living%20art%20(1).mp3**

 

Thank you to byzantienne for permission to post this.

Enjoy!


End file.
